My Amendment
by faulty
Summary: Three years after Theresa leaves Harmony because of Ethan, she must come back and face the ghosts she thought she'd left behind long ago. Therox Fic.
1. Wasted Years

Title: My Amendment  
  
Author: Kristi  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may be R later)  
  
Summary: Three years after Theresa leaves Harmony because of Ethan, she must come back and face the ghosts she thought she'd left behind long ago.   
  
Pairing: Theresa/Fox  
  
Disclaimer: Nodda.  
  
A/N: My first Passions fic, so, hopefully it will be good. I usually only write Dark Angel fics, and those familiar to that show know that its more of a dark series (like Buffy) So I will be challenging myself with this fic, but I'm all for it.  
  
..................................................  
  
Chapter One: Wasted Years  
  
-  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was busying herself around the house on an early Saturday morning. Ethan, who was about 5 now, came running into the kitchen - face covered with chocolate.  
  
"Mommy, Scooby spilt chocolate all over your new carpet." Ethan said looking down at his shoes. She knew he was lying, because when he was, he could never manage to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Ethan, don't blame it on the dog. Did you make a mess?" Ethan nodded his head furiously, still not looking at her. "Look at me." She scolded.  
  
He looked up at her with his big brown eyes, the image reflecting hers when she was young and full of life. Now, things were much different. She was no longer the carefree, full of life, happy girl she once was.  
  
Now she was just tired, weak, and empty.  
  
Soon, Theresa found herself melt under his gaze. "Honey, its alright. Just wash up. We have to take you to Charlies today."   
  
Ethan wrinkled his nose, "Not Charlie. Shes a mean old woman. Todays Saturday, you don't have work."   
  
"I'm not supposed to have to work. But I'm behind on my sketches and Jasmine wants them by tomorrow morning. I'll be gone two hours tops. I promise." Ethan suppressed a fake sniffle, trying anything to talk her out of it. Theresa always couldn't stand to see him cry.  
  
"Your not crying. I can tell." He looked up at her and pouted, "Fine then, I'll go to Charlie's. But if I happen to run away because she pushed me too far, its not my fault."  
  
Theresa giggled, "Alright, I'll be sure to remember that. Come on." Theresa said leading him to the sink.   
  
For a 5 year old, Ethan was smart for his age. His teacher, Mrs. Greenville, had considered bumping him up to first grade level, though he was only supposed to be in kindergarten.  
  
Theresa considered it, but much to her dissapointment, Ethan threw a fit. When he found out he was completely devastated. Being the shy type, he really didn't like moving on to new, courageous things. Unlike Theresa was.  
  
"There. All done, now lets go." Theresa said, dragging Ethan behind her. Ethan grunted in response.  
  
-  
  
After much complaining and pouting coming from Ethan, Theresa was now on her way to work. She was a fashion designer for Jasmine Inc., which was a highly successful company.  
  
But yet, she hadn't felt complete serenity at her new surroundings. Often, she'd be unhappy at her position in life, feeling she hasn't accomplished what she came to New York to do. She left Harmony to conquer the world.  
  
Driving down the busy streets of New York City in her brand new Toyota Camry, Theresa turned on the radio, turning it to her favorite station, Z 102.   
  
A smile crossed her lips at the familiar voice playing through her car. It was Whitney. Much to Theresa's delight, Whitney and Chad had made it to Los Angeles together, and both were now very successful with their music careers. And better yet, they were in love.  
  
And Whitney was the only one Theresa still talked to.   
  
Sighing shakily, Theresa turned her car off and stepped out onto the busy street, arriving to work. She had to get her mind back on track if she wanted to finish her sketches. So she pushed the thoughts of her past in the back of her head and continued into the building.  
  
"Hello Theresa. Anything I can get you?" Candace, the secretary asked walking into Theresa's office. Theresa shook her head, "Nope, I'm good. Thanks Candace."  
  
She nodded and left the room quietly.   
  
Concentrating on the paper in front of her, Theresa began to draw the first thing popping to her head. Jasmine, her boss, had ordered her to think of something fresh and new, and something to do with spring fashion.   
  
And Theresa was a natural at spring colors. Even though, herself, needed a little color to her life at the moment.  
  
Theresa smiled with satisfaction at her finishing product and set it aside. She always had a nag for fashion, and when one was done, she felt as if she could do 100 more.   
  
About three hours later, Theresa had finished five sketches. More than enough for her boss. She smiled and walked to the front desk, "Could I speak to Jasmine?" She asked.  
  
The lady on the other side of the desk shook her head, "Sorry Miss, she cannot be disturbed right now. She is in a very important meeting."   
  
Theresa nodded, handing her a folder containing her sketches, "Make sure she gets those before tomorrow please."  
  
The lady smiled, "Will do."  
  
Walking out the door, Theresa climbed back into her car. It was almost noon.   
  
Theresa cursed, "I was supposed to pick up Ethan an hour ago." She hurriedly got out onto the street and made her way towards Charlies.  
  
-  
  
Ethan was sitting at the kitchen table of Charlies house, tapping his fingers loudly. Charlie was watching a game show, and Ethan was desperately bored. Every time he tried to open his mouth, Charlie would snap at him, telling him that he was disturbing her.  
  
Snapping out of his trance at the sound of a car pulling in, Ethan ran to the door impatiently. "Mom!" He yelled, excited to see her. Theresa stepped out of the car, "Hey little man."  
  
He ran after her and jumped into the passenger side of the car. "Lets go." He whispered.  
  
Charlie got up out of her chair and made her way over to Theresa, "Hi Charlie." Theresa said, trying to make small talk. Charlie raised her hand up as a signal to shut up, "Twenty bucks for taking care of the little runt."  
  
Theresa smirked, "Didn't anyone ever teach you politeness or manners?" Theresa asked, sneering at the woman. "Nope, my parents could've cared less about teaching me obedience. Sorry doll, but unlike you, I didn't live the high life. More like high and dry. Now anyways cough up the cash."  
  
Theresa snorted, "Heres your money." She said turning around and hopping in the car, driving off into the busy city.  
  
-  
  
"I cannot stand that woman!" Theresa said through gritted teeth after arriving home, throwing her purse on the table. "Told ya." Ethan mocked, "And you said only two hours!" He whined. "Sorry hun, I lost track of time."  
  
"I think I'm going to take a nap." Ethan said yawning, climbing up the steps into his room. Ethan was unlike any other child, he was like an adult.  
  
"I should check my messages." Theresa said to herself, walking into the kitchen. She pushed the button, noticing she had two unread messages.  
  
"Hey wasup Theresa. Its me. So when we gonna hang and get our swerve on at the nearest club huh? You've been leaving me out here to dry the last week. Better call me back!"  
  
Theresa smiled at the first message. It was her new good friend, Shannon. She met Shannon around the first day she went to New York. Shannon was talking to her right off the bat at a local diner and they became good friends. Shannon was like no one else, and thats what Theresa liked about her. She had a sweet side, and she had her wild side.  
  
"Theresa Hi, its me, Charity. Me and Miguel are having our wedding here next month and we'd really love it if you came. You know the number, please call. We'd all really like to hear from you."  
  
Theresa's smile faded at the next message. Charity? She and Miguel were finally getting married. That was great.   
  
But she couldn't leave. She was content here, not like in Harmony. She knew if she went back she would just be back in that sea of love, forgetting her life and the responsibilities she needed to take care of. Also, she didn't think she could bear seeing Ethan and Gwen together. It made her sick to her stomach.  
  
She sat on a nearby chair and sighed, what to do?  
  
Theresa felt her stomach tear at her insides and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Why me?" She asked. Theresa shook her head, "I don't know if I can go back. But if I don't, I know my family would hate me. I have to go. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be respectful to my family."  
  
Theresa got up and silently went up to her room, in serious need to think.  
  
..................................................  
  
The next morning Theresa woke to find her son Ethan staring down at her with his big brown eyes. "Hey sweetie, whats the matter?"  
  
"Are we going back to Harmony?" He asked excitedly. Theresa sighed exasperatedly, "How did you know?" She asked raising her eyebrow in suspicion.   
  
"I heard the message." He grinned. Theresa stood up from the bed and walked downstairs, with a little Ethan bouncing down the steps following her eagerly.  
  
"I think we are." She finally said sitting down at the table. Ethan smiled, "Yay! Lets go now mommy." He said getting up and pulling at her wrist.  
  
Theresa laughed, "Were not leaving yet. I have an important meeting tomorrow with my boss, I can't miss it. And besides, the wedding isn't for another two weeks anyways."  
  
Ethan shrugged, "But I wanna go now!" Theresa smiled and touched his cheek, "Just give me a couple days hun. We'll be out of New York before ya know it."  
  
"Do I have to stay with Charlie again tomorrow?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Theresa chuckled, "No, you don't. I'll just leave you with Shannon." Ethan smiled, "Finally!"  
  
"Come on, we've got things to do today." Theresa said, motioning him to follow her upstairs. "Like what?" He asked curiously. "Cleaning."  
  
He shook his head furiously, "No way. No cleaning for me."   
  
Theresa looked at him sharply, her eyes boring into him. Ethan raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, okay geez. Just don't give me that look again."  
  
Theresa wasn't only Ethans mother, but also his best friend. They would have so much fun in each others company that they didn't want to do anything else. And thats why it hurt her so much to leave him when she had to go to work.  
  
After cleaning almost the whole house, Theresa collapsed on the couch, Ethan following her seconds later. "That was a work out." Theresa said taking a drink of water. "Yeah. And you said MY room was messy."  
  
Theresa giggled, "I don't really notice my messes." Ethan snorted, "I noticed."  
  
After much sarcasm between the two were shared, they decided to sit on the couch and watch Lilo and Stitch. They'd already watched it tons of times, but Ethan had a knack for Stitch.  
  
They both fell asleep on the couch together not long after.  
  
-  
  
The morning sun tugged at Theresa's eyes early Monday morning. She stretched and opened her eyes, noticing that she and Ethan had fallen asleep last night.  
  
Theresa cursed, noticing she should have been awake a half hour ago. "I got to get ready." She said tiredly, getting up and rushing to take a shower.  
  
After she was done getting dressed, Theresa called Shannon and begged her to watch Ethan today. It had been a short notice and she hated asking last minute favors.  
  
"Sure." Shannon said, "I'll be over in a flash." Theresa smiled through the phone, "Your a peach."  
  
"I know, I know." She heard her say, then hung up the phone.  
  
"Honey, I'm getting ready to go. Shannon should be over any minute." She heard him grunt a response. Five minutes later Shannon had arrived, and Theresa hurriedly made her way to work.  
  
-  
  
"So sorry I'm late." Theresa said sitting at her usual chair during their weekly meetings. "Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, so glad you could join." Jasmine had said.  
  
Jasmine wasn't all that bad, she just got to boss her around. Now Theresa wasn't very big on stereotypes, but their was just something about Jasmine.  
  
Walking into a room, all eyes would be on the blonde haired, blue eyed successful star. Theresa had only wished that someday, she too would be just like Jasmine. Have her own company.  
  
"I liked your sketches Theresa. They were really good. Think you can get anymore to me?" She asked Theresa, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
Theresa nodded, "I think." Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "I mean, yes, I can get some more to you." Jasmine nodded, "Good. Now, lets start on these new commercials. I'm thinking something classy, but yet very casual."  
  
Jasmine had this way of hating it when people said 'I think'. And Theresa was bad at it, she couldn't go a day without saying the phrase. One time, she almost got fired from saying it too much in one day.  
  
After the meeting was over, Theresa walked up to Jasmine. "Ms. Cox, may I speak to you in private please?" Theresa asked Jasmine politely. She nodded and walked into her office, motioning for Theresa to follow.  
  
"I have to go back to home town, so I was hoping I could take my vacation. I was also hoping to leave tomorrow if I could."  
  
Jasmine let her mind absorb the details that Theresa was giving her. "May I ask why you must leave?"   
  
"Well my brother is getting married, and I can't miss it. I haven't seen my family for about three years, I figured it was about time to see them again."  
  
Jasmine smiled, "I know how that is. My boyfriend travels all the time, so I hardly get to see him unless I go to him. My life is way too busy. But anyway, sure you can take your vacation. Just make sure I get those sketches before you leave."  
  
Theresa nodded. Jasmine was a bitch to anyone else, but oddly, she liked Theresa. Probably because Theresa had a love for fashion, it reminded her of herself not long ago.  
  
"Okay thank you Ms. Cox." Theresa said getting up from her seat. "Oh and Theresa?" Jasmine said to her. Theresa turned around, "Its Jasmine. Not Ms. Cox."  
  
Theresa smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
-  
  
"I'm home." Theresa said walking into her large home. The place was quiet, not a sound coming from the whole house. A note was lying on the table and it read:  
  
Theresa,  
  
Me and Ethan went to get ice cream. Be back soon.  
  
Shannon  
  
Theresa smiled and walked into the living room, picking up the phone. Maybe she should call first, let them know she was coming.  
  
She dialed the phone number and it started to ring. Feeling a little uneasy, Theresa quickly hung up the phone. Surprise was so much better.  
  
..................................................  
  
The next day flew by for Theresa. Ethan was out with Shannon again today, and she didn't have to work. She was packing her and Ethans clothes.  
  
"I wonder how mamma's doing." Theresa said aloud. "Better hurry up so we can find out!" Ethan said from the doorway. She jumped, obviously surprised to see him.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Theresa asked. "I told Shannon we were going back to Harmony today, so I had to get home."  
  
Theresa smirked, "Were not leaving until tomorrow." She stated. Ethan pouted, "But I wanna leave today! Please? I wanna see grandma and Luis and Miguel."  
  
Theresa chuckled, she wanted to see them too. She was just a little nervous. Like reading her thoughts, Ethan reached out and grabbed her hand, "Theirs nothing to be afraid of mom. Their our family."  
  
Theresa smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right." Then she paused, "Well, if we leave today, you better hurry up and get ready so we can get out of here."  
  
Ethans face lit up at the sentence and he bolted in his room, trying to find anything that would fit into the car. Within minutes he was ready to go.  
  
-  
  
After long goodbyes to Shannon, Theresa and Ethan loaded themselves into the car and drove their way to Harmony. "So tell me momma, whats it like in Harmony again."  
  
Theresa smiled, "Well, its full of genuine people. Mostly. And their is so much to do, and so much to see. Being their is like being at home. Your at peace, especially since your around the ones you care about."  
  
Ethan smiled, "Sounds nice. Are we there yet?" He asked eagerly. Theresa laughed, "We still got a long way to go." The smile faded from his face and he slouched in his seat.  
  
It was going to be a long journey.  
  
-  
  
After 8 hours of traveling, Theresa and Ethan had finally arrived in Harmony. Theresa had so many jitters in her stomach she was almost positive she would hurl.  
  
"Were here." Theresa said, her voice shaky. Ethan noticed and held her hand, "Its okay mama. Everything will be great." She nodded, trying to believe him. But it didn't seem to help much.  
  
Arriving at Pilars home, Theresa hesitantly got out of the car, followed by Ethan, who was jumping around like a hyper rabbit.  
  
"Calm down and help me get the luggage." Theresa said grabbing the bags from the trunk. He obeyed and they were walking their way to the house, when the door burst open and Luis came running out.  
  
"Theresa! Is that you?" Luis said smiling from ear to ear. She smiled, "Hey big brother." He smiled even more and hugged her tightly, swinging her around in the air.   
  
Finally letting her go, Luis noticed the little boy standing at her side. "Ethan?" Luis asked, surprised. Ethan nodded his head vigorously, "Your uncle Luis aren't you?"  
  
Luis smiled and hugged the child, "Yeah I am squirt. Now you two go inside, mom will be so happy to see you both." He said taking the luggage from Theresa.  
  
She smiled and took Ethans hand, walking into the once familiar home. "Mama?" Theresa asked. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen, then saw Pilar open the kitchen door. "Yes?" She asked, looking around. Her eyes scanned the room, until they settled on the now fully grown Theresa.  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears, and a smile tugged at her lips. "Hi mama." Theresa said, not exactly sure how to handle the situation.  
  
"Theresita?" She said, not exactly believing her eyes. Theresa nodded and Pilar ran towards her daughter. "Oh my, how have you been?" She asked, her hands around Theresa's face.  
  
"Pretty good." She said, lying. Pilar scanned her face, "Theresa, I know you better." Theresa pulled away from her mothers grasp, sitting on a nearby couch.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asked changing the subject. "Oh I don't know. No one lives here anymore. But Miguel is discussing wedding plans with Charity."  
  
"Thats nice." Theresa said, "Its good to hear that Miguel is settling down."  
  
"Yes, and what about you Theresita? Is their a special someone?" Pilar asked, sitting down beside her. Theresa shook her head, "Nope." Feeling quite uneasy, Theresa got up off the couch and paced around the room.  
  
"What is the matter?" Pilar asked her daughter. Theresa sighed, "I knew it would be like this. I would come back and you and everyone else would ask me how I was and then just bring up things I tried to forget a long time ago."  
  
"No Theresa. You brought all of it on yourself. When you left, you left your family and your friends. You left because of Ethan, and you left the rest of us here, not even caring." Pilar said, her voice slightly higher than normal.  
  
"I did care," Theresa spat, tears streaming down her face, "But I had to leave. Everyone was pressuring me. I had too much weight on my shoulders than I could handle. And I had to leave, because I couldn't stand the sight of another dissapointed face looking at me, and telling me what I could and what I couldn't do."  
  
Ethan was standing in the corner of the room in a ball, covering his ears. Both noticed this, and Theresa walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry baby."   
  
"He hates it when I cry." Theresa said looking at her mother. The boy was exactly like her.  
  
Standing up, Theresa ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'm going to go see Sheridan. Watch him for me?" She asked. Pilar nodded, and Theresa walked out the door.  
  
"So Ethan, are you hungry?" Pilar asked, bending down to the little boy with tears falling down his face. Ethan wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, "Can I have some chocolate pie? Mom says yours is really good, but hers isn't too good." He said wrinkling his nose. Pilar laughed, "Sure."  
  
Theresa walked outside and hopped into her car, "Hey Luis." Theresa called to her brother, who was fixing an old car, "Yeah?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
"Is Sheridan at the cottage?" She asked him. Luis smiled, "Yeah she should be. If she's not then she is probably roaming around town with the baby."  
  
Gavin, Luis and Sheridans baby, was born not long before Theresa left. Ethan and Gwen also had a child, it was a girl and they named her Audrey. She looked exactly like Ethan, but with the golden locks of hair like Gwen.  
  
Theresa smiled, "How is little Gavin?" She asked. Luis grinned, "He's doing great, being 3 and all, well you know how hectic that is so I don't have to explain it to you." Theresa chuckled, "Yeah, been there, done that. Well, I guess I will see you later."  
  
"Bye Theresa." Luis said waving goodbye, watching her car drive out of sight.  
  
Arriving at the cottage, Theresa hopped out of the car and walked into the house. "Sheridan, you home?" Theresa yelled inside the empty house.  
  
She heard footsteps walking towards her and was stunned at the familiar face she had left years ago.  
  
"Theresa?" Fox asked, his voice shaky. Theresa smiled warmly, "Hello Nicholas." She said giving him a bear hug. He gladly returned it and buried his face into her hair.  
  
"I've missed you." He confessed. Theresa looked up at the handsome gentleman. He was wearing glasses, but other than that, he looked exactly the same.  
  
"I was looking for Sheridan." She said, eyes scanning around the room. Disappointment shattered his perfect face, but he hid it well.  
  
"She went out. I was just watching Gavin for her. Being the nice person I am, I've been babysitting the little twirp." Theresa grinned, "Now that is no way to be talking about little Gavin." He shrugged, "Yeah but he deserves it. I think I lost most of my hair due to him always yanking on it."  
  
Theresa laughed, her eyes filled with the happiness it had lost years ago. "I've missed this." Fox said smiling, briefly touching her arm.  
  
"What?" She asked. "You, smiling and being so cheerful. Its better than everyone being so gloomy all the time. It gets boring."  
  
Theresa smiled, "I bet." Fox nodded and sat down, "So how is little Ethan?" He asked.  
  
She took a seat beside him and inhaled deeply, "He's doing good. He's five now, and in kindergarten. And he's about the smartest 5 year old I've ever met." Fox chuckled, "I guess he takes after his mom huh?"  
  
Theresa blushed. "Wait, did I just make you blush?" Fox said bemused. He grinned, "I did. Now how could I ever get Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to blush? Guess you've changed Resa."  
  
She smiled at his nickname for her, oh how she had missed that. "You know," Theresa said softly, "I can't believe I've been gone this long. Everyone has grown up and changed so much. Well, except for you."  
  
"Hey, I've grown up. I'm not as irresponsible, and grandfather actually trusts me a little bit more. If thats even possible."   
  
"I know Fox, I was just kidding." Theresa said. Their was a pause.  
  
"You know, its not like Ethan was the only person you walked out on." Fox whispered, barely audible for her to hear.  
  
She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "I know that now." She said, "I just wished I could have changed the way things happened. Then maybe my life wouldn't be so screwed up now."  
  
Silence filled through the room. "So are you seeing anyone? And your in love perhaps?" Theresa said nudging him in the side. Fox shrugged, "I have went on a few dates, but lets just say they didn't go as I expected. And god forbid me being in love. Never will that happen."  
  
"I don't know about that Fox. You'll meet your match, just wait and see." She said staring into the pools of his dark brown eyes, reflecting hers. Electricity bolted through her, a feeling she once had when she was in love, but it was faded and old now.  
  
Suddenly looking away, Theresa stood up "Well Fox, I think I should go. Mama is waiting for me. When Sheridan gets here, tell her I stopped by okay?"  
  
Fox nodded, "Bye Theresa." He said softly, watching her walk out the door. He sighed and laid his head back against the chair.  
  
He had lost his best friend years ago, and now she was back. But yet, he felt something else there besides friendly feelings, he just had to figure out exactly what that was.  
  
..................................................  
  
A/N: So? Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know. Oh and since I have NO clue where exactly Harmony is located, I'm just going to pretend that its somewhere in the United States because I'm most familiar with it. But don't worry, it doesn't really matter. You won't notice.  
  
And just to let you know: Their will be no bashing of Gwen or Ethan or anyone else in this story. If I slip and happen to bash someone, well, oops. So you really have nothing to worry about if you don't like bashing stories. But if the thought of Gwen or Ethan being beaten to a pulp intrigues you, well, sorry. I wouldn't mind either, hehe. But I really don't have that in mind for this story.  
  
R&R PLEASE. 


	2. Fray

Disclaimer: Nodda.  
  
Feedback: It's like the butter on my bread. I love it and it's greatly appreciated =)  
  
..................................................  
  
Chapter Two: Fray  
  
-  
  
Theresa smiled as the cool breeze of the night hit her face. She had to admit, she had never felt so peaceful just by being outside, looking up at the sky.  
  
She was laying down on the ground, blanket spread out around her. It was now 10PM, and nothing was going on inside. Everyone was asleep, including Ethan.  
  
Theresa sighed as she heard a car pulling up in her driveway. She figured it was Luis or Miguel, or just someone to further bother her.  
  
"Theresa, what are you doing out here?" Fox asked, standing in front of her. "Nothing, just got bored." He raised an eyebrow, "You know, your not getting any sun. Daylight doesn't come for awhile."  
  
"I know that Fox, I'm just looking up at the sky." Theresa explained. "Why?" He asked. "Does their always have to be a reason for everything?" He nodded. "Just lay down."  
  
Fox obliged, "There, you see them stars?" She asked, pointing up to the sky. "I see a lot of stars." He said. Theresa laughed, "Yes, their are lots. You have to pick out one. Mine is that one," Theresa pointed, "The one thats the brightest."  
  
"Oh, I see." Theresa smiled, "Now you pick out one."  
  
"I'm not too good at it." He said. "Oh come on, just pick out one."  
  
"Fine, fine. That one." He said, pointing to the one beside Theresa's. "But that one isn't bright." Fox shrugged, "Doesn't matter. It's right beside the brightest one in the sky, its a priviledge."  
  
Theresa smiled, "Your so sweet."  
  
He smiled, "Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Fox said, standing up and offering her his hand. "Where?" She asked.  
  
"I'm hungry." He said grinning. "Fox, it's late."  
  
He shrugged, "It's not that late, besides, we have a lot of catching up to do." He winked and she took his hand, getting into his car and driving off to town.  
  
-  
  
Entering a nice fancy, but casual, restraunt Theresa sat across from Fox, smiling slightly as she watched him tuck the napkin in his shirt. Feeling her burning gaze on him, Fox looked up at her. She was amused.  
  
"What?" He asked. Theresa laughed, "Nothing." Fox shrugged.  
  
When their meals had arrived, both ate in complete silence. Too many thoughts were in their mind, they couldn't find the words to speak.  
  
"Here, come on, I have the perfect place we can go." Fox suggested after they were finished eating. "Where?" She asked suspiciously. "It's a secret."  
  
"Fox, tell me now. Or I won't go." She objected. Fox rolled his eyes, "Resa, just come on. Where's that spontanious, outgoing girl I used to know?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at what's changed." Theresa muttered, getting into the car. "And so would you." Fox replied, Theresa obviously not hearing.  
  
Theresa squealed in delight at the next scene. "God I miss this place." She said, hurriedly getting out of the car. They had arrived at the beach, and Fox knew she would love it.  
  
Taking her heels off, Theresa ran around in the sand, bits of laughter still escaping her lips. Fox followed her, a smile tugging at his lips watching her. She was finally happy.  
  
"It's always nice to see you happy Resa." Fox said taking off his shirt. "What are you doing?" Theresa asked, watching him now with much interest.  
  
"Taking a swim, what does it look like?" His pants soon following, Fox was only in his boxers. "Now come on." He said grinning, running into the water.  
  
Theresa smiled as she watched him, eyes absorbing his perfection. As quickly as the thoughts came Theresa scratched them from her mind, Fox was her best friend, not her lover.  
  
Taking off her top and shorts, Theresa was left only in her black bra and panties. "Don't peek!" Theresa yelled, running into the water as fast as possible.  
  
Fox watched her the entire time, unable to keep his eyes from running up and down her body. And yet, he couldn't keep one thought from running through his mind. He wished that it were his hands running up and down her body.  
  
Theresa splashed water on Fox, laughing hysterically. Thoughts erasing, Fox mentally slapped himself for even thinking the thoughts. She was his best friend and hadn't even been home for more than a day.  
  
"Fox, thank you so much." Theresa said, swimming up to him. "For what?" He asked. "Everything. You've made my whole day go from disaster to fun. Maybe coming home was a good idea, ya know?"  
  
Fox nodded, "Glad I could be of help." He said staring at her. Eyes locked on each other, neither sure of what to do next. Theresa turned her gaze from him and ducked underwater.  
  
Fox laughed and looked below, trying to find some trace of her. But he couldn't. Hours seemed to fly by and still, she didn't re-surface. He began to grow panicked. "Theresa?" He questioned, voice shaky.  
  
"Theresa." His voice became more demanding and scared. "Ehm." A cough from behind him made him turn his head. There she was, standing on the beach.  
  
He smirked, "There you are."  
  
Theresa was smiling from ear to ear, "You have to keep up with me Fox." He grinned and swam over to her, eyes never leaving her body. She was still in her bra and panties, view perfect for him to drown in.  
  
"What do you say we go back to the mansion?" Fox suggested, climbing out of the water, drenched from head to toe. Theresa was finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes away from the view in front of her. Subconciously she licked her lips as her mind wandered to inappropriate thoughts.  
  
Fox noticed all of this, which only turned him on more. He saw the dark look in her eyes of desire, which mirrored his own and his first instinct was to take her right there. Their was no stopping him.  
  
The sound of her voice didn't let him get that far.  
  
"Actually I think I better get home. Ethan is with momma and I think I should really get home." She explained, grabbing her clothes and putting them on rapidly. He nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll drive you back." He said putting his clothes on as well. Theresa only nodded.  
  
As his car stopped in front of the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Fox was finding it hard to breathe. He had absolutely no idea why he was shaking or why he felt so weird. "So I'll see you later?" Theresa said, looking at him with a blank expression.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, see you later." She stepped out of the car and without a second thought, Fox hit the gas and drove off, making her wonder what was up with him.  
  
Fox mentally scolded himself for the events of earlier. Why he took her out to dinner then later went swimming with minimal clothes on he had no idea. He had only meant to grab a bite to eat and catch up for their missed time together, but somehow, found himself staring into those beautiful eyes and think of only how he could tell her he loved her.  
  
Wait, love?  
  
"What!" Fox yelled at himself, swerving off of the road and almost hitting a car coming in the opposite direction. Panting, he quickly got out of the car, only to find that the other car had already driven away quickly.  
  
Too lost in his thoughts, he had almost got in a car crash. Funny, since when did women have the ability to cloud his thoughts?  
  
Running a hand through his dishieveled hair, Fox sighed and got back in the car. Maybe he had unknown feelings for Theresa, maybe not. But their was no way he could let her know.  
  
............................................................................ .........  
  
The next morning Theresa woke with a splitting headache. She had no idea what time she went to bed the night before, just that it was extremely late. Yawning, she quickly took a shower and got dressed. Pulling her hair in a messy ponytail, she grabbed her glasses and made her way into the living room.  
  
"Hey buddy." Theresa greeted her son, playfully rubbing his hair, messing it up in the proccess. "Hey!" Theresa cocked an eyebrow, "Since when do you care what you look like?"  
  
He shrugged, "Since now." Theresa only smiled and made her way into the kitchen, but she didn't get very far. The familiar voice coming from the room within made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Turning around quickly, she was about to run out the door and get in her car to drive off and never be seen. Before she got that far Pilar's voice stopped her.  
  
"Morning Theresita. We have company." Gritting her teeth, Theresa turned around and put on her best smile. "Really? Who?" She asked, knowing full well who it was.  
  
Ethan and Gwen made their way into the living room, hand in hand. Gwen wearing the biggest scowl you could ever imagine, and Ethan wearing the biggest smile. Theresa, wearing the biggest frown.  
  
"Theresa hi." Gwen said, not too happily. Theresa smiled slightly, "Hey Gwen. Hows the baby?" Soon after, Audrey., came running into the living room. "Daddy, that boy keeps scaring me." She said, scowling at the boy with disinterest.  
  
That boy just so happened to be little Ethan. Following soon into the living room, he smiled at her and made his way beside his mother. Theresa looked at him skeptically, wondering what exactly he was up to.  
  
"Audrey, honey, this is Theresa." Gwen told the little girl. She looked up at Theresa and put on her best smile. "Hi, pleased to meet you Theresa."  
  
Theresa laughed slightly, "I see you don't remember me." The little girl shook her head, "I don't." Theresa nodded, "Well hello Audrey, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
Audrey automatically noted that she liked this woman. She was nice and had a warm smile.  
  
Ethan was standing there in shock, not saying a word. His mind went blank as soon as he saw her. She was more beautiful than he'd remembered her to be. Gwen's voice snapped him from his thoughts.  
  
"Dear isn't it lovely to see Theresa?" Gwen said, gritting her teeth. "Uh, yeah. Its wonderful. Theresa glad to see you back in Harmony." He said smiling at her.  
  
A slight twinkle in her eyes let Ethan know she still cared for him, and he smiled bigger. "Likewise." She said. The intensity of their stares made Gwen more jealous than ever. "Sweetheart I think we better go. We have lots of stuff to get done."  
  
Ethan nodded subconciously, still staring at Theresa, and Theresa still staring at him. Although she knew she still cared for him, she knew it were nothing more than that. The electricity between them was gone, and so was the feelings.  
  
"Goodbye Theresa." Ethan said, Gwen dragging him out the door. Pilar stood beside her, "Theresa, your not thinking of running after him again are you?"  
  
Theresa looked at her mother sharply, "You certainly don't know me very well do you?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch. Pilar turned around, "How could I Theresita? You were gone. Remember?"  
  
She sighed and put her head in her hands, "I remember mother. And I remember calling you all the time, and you too busy to talk to me." She said blankly. "I was never too busy. You left without telling anyone you had gone. And why? Because you were scared. The only one to blame is yourself."  
  
Theresa quickly stood in front of her mother, "No. That is not true. I left because I wanted to. Staying in Harmony wasn't for me. I didn't only leave because my heart was broken, but because I wanted to make something of myself. And I did! And did you ever have the time to congratulate me on my success? No."  
  
Before Pilar had the chance to reply, Theresa quickly grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.  
  
............................................................................ ...................  
  
Fox was sitting in the mansion and he'd just got done taking a shower, and he was now drying his hair with a towel when the frantic stomps through the house puzzled him. Walking quickly downstairs, he was rather surprised to see Theresa.  
  
"Theresa what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I was looking for you." She said softly. He saw fresh tears on her face and immediatly knew their was something wrong. "What is it Resa?" Fox asked, concern dripping off every word.  
  
She sobbed and hugged herself tightly to him, "Everything." She whispered. Running his hands through her soft hair, he whispered soothing words in her ear.  
  
Finally when she started to become calm, he picked her up and walked into the living room, sitting her on the couch. Saying nothing, Fox just stared at her until she decided to explain herself.  
  
She sighed and fixed her now messed up hair, took a deep breath then began. "I saw Ethan today." Was the first thing she had said.  
  
Fox wanted to hit himself over the head with something, anything heavy to knock him out cold. Here he was, flirting with her, having strange, unexplainable feelings for her when he almost forgot she was in love with his half brother.  
  
"Oh?" Was all he could say. Theresa nodded, "It was awkward." He mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"We hardly spoke. But I could tell he was surprised to see me." Fox nodded. Suddenly when his usual witty comebacks and jokes about his brother were coming of use, he couldn't say them.  
  
"And then mama went off about me leaving, not being there. She said that I ran away because I was scared and everything else. But thats not it. I wish everyone could just understand that I had to leave. They can't all just depend on me all the time. Its like when they want me to be there all I can do is be there. But when I need them here for me, their too caught up in their own stuff."  
  
Fox nodded and kissed her forehead, "I understand why you left Resa." She smiled, "I know Fox. And thats why I love being around you. Your the only one I can truly count on anymore."  
  
He smiled. "Well I feel the same." Fox said pulling her in a hug. "Fox?" She questioned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Could I possibly stay here tonight? I don't really feel like going home at the moment." He nodded, "You know you can stay anytime." She smiled, "Thanks. But first I got to call home and tell mama. I may not want to talk to her right now but, my son is over there and I want to make sure everything's okay."  
  
After talking to little Ethan, Fox let her into her old room. "Nothings really changed around here. Everyone is too busy with themselves to even bother." He paused, "Do you need pajamas or something?"  
  
Theresa nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back." Fox left to get her clothes and she sat on her old bed and layed down, letting all the tension of the day wash away. "I need a shower." She said aloud.  
  
"I thought I smelled something." Fox said jokingly. "Ha ha. Very funny." Theresa said, sitting up and taking the pajamas from him. "Yeah um, I really don't think the pants will fit." She said eyeing them skeptically.  
  
He chuckled, "Then don't wear them." He said, winking at her and then leaving the room.  
  
Sitting the clothes down, she grabbed a towel and took a long, cold shower to relieve the tension that had built up inside of her since she'd returned.  
  
When she was done, she quickly returned to her room and got dressed, hopped in bed and was soon fast asleep.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
The next morning Theresa woke to the bright morning sun shining on her. She groaned and sat up, yawning in the process. Getting up, she put on her clothes and slowly made her way downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, love." Fox stated sitting at the kitchen table, glasses on and reading the newspaper. Theresa eyed him and sat down across from him, "Oh my god, its a Julian Crane look-alike."  
  
Fox looked up from the paper and sneered, "Thats not funny." She smiled, "That look on your face was worth it." Theresa said giggling. "By the way, where is the old guy?"  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow, "Your only in town for three days and already your asking about your ex-lover." He stated, sipping on a cup of coffee. "I thought you were over him."  
  
She glared and got up and grabbed her purse sitting by the stand, "Where you going?" He asked.  
  
"Home." She said. "But, I wanted you to stay here to give me some company." He said giving her his most sad face. She smiled and hugged him briefly, "Sorry hon. Charity wants me to go shopping with her today."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Figures." He mumbled.  
  
-  
  
"What do you prefer Theresa? The low-cut one, or this one?" Charity asked walking out of the dressing room. She was trying on gowns for the wedding. Theresa eyed her in deep thought, "That one. It fits you perfect, and Miguel will drop dead seeing you in it." She said smiling.  
  
Charity returned the smile, "I cannot believe it. I'm going to finally marry Miguel, and your going to me my new sister-in-law." She said. They both squealed and hugged each other.  
  
"I know. Its all just unreal." Theresa said. Charity nodded, "I know. I haven't see you in ages! And here you are, smiling before me like it was just yesterday." She smiled happily.  
  
"Yeah, its good to be home. But I think I'll be returning to New York after this is all over with." Theresa replied sadly. Charity's face fell, "Why?" She shrugged, "Everything has become so complicated. In New York, it was so simple. I had nobody nagging me, bothering me, stressing me. Now I'm back home and all the troubles and mistakes all just come back. Its just really hard to take sometimes."  
  
Charity smiled sadly at her and gave her a brief hug, patting her on the back. "Everyone has their troubles Theresa. Look at me and Miguel. We've had enough troubles to last a lifetime. And whenever I thought I couldn't take it, it just got worse. But I hung in there because I loved your brother. And now I know everything is worth it. My dreams are finally coming true."  
  
Theresa smiled, "At least your happy. Now lets just forget all our worries and concentrate on the wedding. This is supposed to be a happy time, I don't want to spoil it for you."  
  
Charity nodded, "Okay. So now its your turn to try on dresses." She said. Theresa's face puzzled, "What for?" Charity's smile got even bigger, "Your going to be one of my brides maids!"  
  
Theresa gasped, "Really?" She said, not believing it. Charity nodded. "Oh my god. Thank you so much. I'm honored!" She said hugging her again. "Okay Theresa don't get me started on the tears. Its shopping time!"  
  
After they were done shopping for the day, Charity dropped Theresa off at Sheridan's.  
  
"Anyone home?" Theresa asked, walking into the cottage. A baby cry could be heard from the other room, and she followed it.  
  
"I'm telling you Sheridan, Gavin needs his diaper changed!" Luis yelled to Sheridan, who was in the kitchen fixing supper. "Then change it already!" She yelled back.  
  
"But- but-"  
  
"Here." Theresa interjected, taking Luis off guard. "I've changed plenty of diapers in my lifetime, I can do it again, you big baby." She said pushing Luis out of the way. "Baby wipes." She ordered.  
  
After Luis fetched them Theresa changed Gavin's diaper, who then after went running into the kitchen. "Now that wasn't so hard Luis now was it?" Sheridan called from the other room. thinking it was Luis who had changed the diaper.  
  
Theresa followed Luis in the kitchen, "He didn't change it." Theresa said. Sheridan dropped the two pans that were in her hands, and they crashed to the floor. Luckily, nothing was in them.  
  
"Oh my god! Theresa is that you?" She asked, running over to hug her sister- in-law. She smiled and nodded. "You've grown up! You still look like you, but you've matured. Its wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Likewise." Theresa replied. "Gavin's quite the little cutie there." She said. Sheridan smirked, "Yeah, but too bad hes got the low patience like his father." She said, glaring at Luis. "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
Theresa chuckled "Wow glad to see not much has changed." She said ruffling Gavin's hair lightly. Luis noticed the tiresome look on her face and said, "No but you sure have sis. Whats up?"  
  
She looked up at him like she hadn't the clue, "What do you mean?" He smirked, "Don't play stupid. You know what I mean. You've changed Theresa. You used to always smile and be happy. Now, you look worn out and unhappy."  
  
She sighed. "I have a son now. I can't be the girl I used to be." She answered. Sheridan and Luis looked at her skeptically and she sighed again, "Alright alright. I just, I don't like being back in Harmony."  
  
The words affected her brother greatly, and Sheridan as well. "I don't mean I'm not happy to see you and Sheridan. Its great to finally see you guys. Its just, everything has changed in a weird way. And I'm used to everything in New York. Its strange being here."  
  
"Nothings changed Theresa except you." Luis answered her. She shook her head, "Nothing has changed with me except the fact I'm not the stubborn, overly emotional girl I once was. I'm independent on my own and with my son, and I am happy that way."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sheridan asked her. Theresa paused. "Yeah. I didn't think I was before. And I can tell you it wasn't easy coming to that decision. But I have accepted it and I love it."  
  
Luis shrugged, "If thats it then okay. I just don't like seeing you unhappy Theresa. And I'm sorry that things are difficult to adjust to here."  
  
Getting up, she gave him a quick hug. "I can adjust fine here with my family Luis. Don't you worry about that. And I am happy."  
  
And with that she said her goodbyes and left the cottage.  
  
-  
  
Driving towards home Theresa was in deep thought when her cell phone rang. She swiftly picked it up from the seat beside her. "Hello?"  
  
"Theresa its me." She suddenly smiled brightly at the sound of his voice. "Fox, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much. You busy tonight?"  
  
"Nope, I'm free." He grinned, "Good. Meet me at the mansion."  
  
Before she had a chance to disagree he had hung up. She sighed and turned the car around and headed to the mansion.  
  
-  
  
Inside the mansion was Fox, alone and very bored. He'd decided he'd call Theresa and ask her to come over to hang out and watch some movies and stuff.  
  
He'd thought about the strange feelings he was having since Theresa had arrived back in Harmony for a long while, and came up with the conclusion that he was just happy to see her back. The weird feelings he was having around her, awkward silences, thinking about her all the time, it was just a coincidence.  
  
Although, Fox had a hard time believing it himself.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he quickly walked over and opened up the door, surprised at who he saw on the other end. And a little angry.  
  
After Theresa left, Fox blamed the whole thing entired on Ethan, and Ethan blamed it all on Fox. Their hatred for one another seemed to grow as the days passed by. But one day, about a year after Theresa was gone, Ethan confronted Fox about everything getting way out of hand.  
  
Fox had agreed that it was out of hand, but it didn't mean he liked the guy. His motto was forgive and forget, but he was having a hard time forgetting about Ethans favoritism towards everyone. So they would talk every now and then, maybe a little bickering here and there, but nothing serious.  
  
Now, Ethan at the mansion along with Gwen, his eyes were dark and he seemed a little dizzy. "What are you two doing here?" Fox asked surprised.  
  
Ethan casually walked in with Gwen towing behind. Fox may have made amends with his brother a little, but their was no chance in hell he'd give Gwen the time of day to tell her any apologies whatsoever.  
  
"I was looking for Rebecca. She said she would be able to babysit Audrey tonight while me and Gwen went out for dinner. Do you happen to know where she is?"  
  
Fox shrugged, "Usually she'd stand out, with her bright red hair and shrill voice that is. Not today. Maybe she finally ran home to her owner."  
  
Gwen glared at the comment, "Don't talk about my mother that way." Ethan gave him a warning glance and he ignored them both. "Well thats great. Our one babysitter for tonight is gone."  
  
Ethan looked over to Fox and seemed to be having a debate going on through his head. Immediatly Fox knew what he was thinking. "No! No way man. I'm busy tonight."  
  
"You don't look busy." Ethan replied. "Well I am. I'm expecting company."  
  
"From who?" Gwen asked harshly. Fox smiled and shrugged, "Someone. It's none of your business Gwen." He said sweetly to her. Ethan continued eyeing him when the doorbell rang.  
  
Fox's eyes went wide and he hurriedly ran to the door yelling, "I'll get it."  
  
The door opened and Fox quickly ran over to the door and squeezed through the tiny crack that was opening from the person on the opposite of the door and closed the door behind him, leaving him outside.  
  
Theresa was standing there, wide eyed and confused. "Hide." He said. Her face puzzled and before she could reply the door swung open, revealing Ethan and Gwen, both also puzzled.  
  
"Fox what in the hell are you doing?" He asked. Seeing Theresa moments later his whole body stiffened. Gwen snorted, "And with her?"  
  
Theresa glared and put her arm around Fox's arm, "Excuse me but he and I have a date."  
  
The shock of hearing this Ethan looked over to his half-brother and felt the anger surge through him that had not been felt for a long time. Theresa was in town for a few days and already he was asking her out? The nerve.  
  
Hearing the word date coming from Theresa was like a sweet melody to Fox's ears. He felt a rush that he'd not felt moments ago. He smiled down at Theresa.  
  
"Yeah, we have a date. You two are interrupting us." He replied to Ethan and Gwen. Ethan's face remained confused as the thoughts tossed through his mind. "Date?" He questioned aloud.  
  
Theresa nodded, "Is it wrong for my friend to take me out to have a little fun?" The rush he had felt at the thought of Theresa having more than friendly feelings for him was gone right at the sentence and his high spirits dampened.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ethan said. "Well sorry. Fox, if you see Rebecca tell her to call me." Fox nodded and smiled, snaking his arm around Theresa's waist. It didn't go unnoticed to Ethan, who just looked down blankly, and walked out the door.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Theresa asked once they were gone. "I'm not taking you anywhere. Were staying here." Fox implied. Theresa's face creased, "What are we going to do here?" She asked incredously.  
  
Fox laughed, "Catch up. Its the one thing we haven't done." He said, then paused. "Actually I can think of something else but, I shouldn't mention it." He said winking at her.  
  
She hit his arm playfully, "Now now. Lets keep this PG, shall we?" Fox smirked, "Thats no fun."  
  
Theresa laughed. "How is it Fox that you always manage to make me smile?" He shrugged, "What can I say, it's a gift."  
  
Walking over to the living room, Theresa shrugged off her jacket and sat it on the sofa. Fox, who was still standing by the door, watched her as she gracefully moved, taking in her curves.  
  
Theresa turned around and noticed him staring. Fox blushed and immediatly looked away. "So, lets talk." Was all he could say. Every single sane thought had gone out the window since he'd seen her.  
  
She chuckled, "Okay."  
  
Sitting down on the sofa, Fox followed and was soon sitting beside her. "Tell me, what did you do for 3 years in New York? I'm curious." Fox said staring at Theresa.  
  
She shrugged, "Well right after I got there I rented an apartment. Soon I found a job at Jasmine Inc. as a secretary. I wanted to be more than that though. Jasmine, the boss, found out I loved fashion and noticed that I could make designs well, so she hired me."  
  
"Sounds good." Fox said. Theresa nodded, "I was thrilled. It paid really good money so I got me a big house not far from work where just me and little Ethan stayed. Made a few friends, went from there."  
  
He nodded, "Did you meet anyone?" She laughed softly, "No. I was too busy. I went on a couple dates but they were just pure disaster."  
  
Fox laughed. "Your turn." She said. "What did you do while I was gone? Must've been excruciating huh?"  
  
At that moment he looked into her eyes and was lost. She had no idea how true that was. "Fox?" She questioned, her deep brown eyes concerned. He shook himself out of his thoughts, "What?"  
  
"What did you do while I was gone?"  
  
"Oh. Well nothing much. I was thinking of a new job I could have that I really liked, and I got it. I'm actually making good money, without the Crane money's help. I've been doing good on my own."  
  
"Whats the new job?" She asked curiously.  
  
Fox looked away, "I can't say. You'd laugh." She shook her head, "No I won't. Promise."  
  
He looked down and sighed, "I own a restaraunt, and I cook there too."  
  
The sides of her lips turned up slightly in a small smile and he sneered, "You promised!" Theresa bursted out laughing, fits of giggles surpressing through the large mansion. "I'm sorry Fox. I am not laughing at that."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Anyways I have my own restaurant. Its called 'Aquavit', and I'm proud to say its getting very successful." Theresa looked at him in awe, "Wow Fox, I would have never guessed. How come you haven't brought me to this restaurant?" She asked curiously.  
  
He shrugged, "You never asked before. Besides, I'd like to keep my job and personal life seperate." She nodded, "Oh come on. You have to show me sometime." She said exasperatedly. "Fine. I will. Soon."  
  
"Okay." She said excitedly. "Gosh Fox I cannot believe how much you've changed." She said touching the side of his face lightly with her hand. For a moment he leaned into it and his eyes fluttered, but after he realized what he did he quickly snapped his head in the opposite direction as if burned.  
  
"You know Theresa its getting late and I'd hate to keep you away from little Ethan." Fox said as an excuse. Tonight was becoming really strange.  
  
She nodded and stood up, "Well okay. I really should be getting back to him. I've been busy lately and haven't gotten to see him much." Fox smiled, "He's lucky to have a mother like you." Fox said genuinly.  
  
Theresa blushed slightly, "Why thank you Nicholas."  
  
"It's Fox." He scolded. "You know I hate that."  
  
"And that's why I do it." Theresa said, a smile playing on her lips. They were at the door now. He looked into her eyes and noticed they too were smiling at him. Suddenly he took his hand and touched her face softly, "I'll see you soon."  
  
Theresa looked up curiously at him, noticing something different glistening in his eyes.  
  
But within seconds it was gone, replaced by the cocky, self-assured attitude she was used to. "Okay. Goodbye." She said, hugging him briefly.  
  
And without a second glance she hopped in her car and sped off, leaving Fox in his doorway, staring after her.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Fox made his way to get a drink. Pouring himself a scotch, he downed it and sighed. He hated these feelings he was having. He wasn't used to them. He didn't want to feel vulnerable, or frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to feel numb. It was easier.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
A/N: The restaurant I mentioned is an actual restaurant in New York, its very fancy and stuff. I didn't make it up, so I can't give myself credit for it.  
  
So sorry for not updating in so long. Lately I've been working on my other fics instead of this one. I know, damn me. But I really hope the next chapter is up sooner.  
  
And thanks tons to those that had reviewed. It means a lot! 


End file.
